God Only Knows
by Username Requested
Summary: 17 Year old, Veronica Donovan has a secret. She's actually God. Well, 1/1,000,000 of God. When God thinks iPhone's are kinda tacky and the Jonas Brothers are too cute for words, you have to think. How can she stop an Apocalypse?


**I'm terrible at pre-chapter talk, but I am perfectly sufficient in disclaimers. I do not own Supernatural or any affiliates of the creation of this incredibly addictive television show, and if I did I think I'd make cameos for myself in a totally different show.**

* * *

A married couple from the state of Texas did what any young couple would do, during the honeymoon phase of their newly married lives. Sneak into a national park and fornicate on everything. The young blonde haired woman smiled lovingly at her new husband, in his crisp leather jacket as he hiked his pants back up.

"Pete," she whispered as she sat up. "Since when did you become such a hopeless romantic?" she teased at the very precarious position they found themselves in.

Pete smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "What can I say babe? I guess you bring out the best in me."

The woman, Alison, leaned away and smirked at him. "And here I thought the only parts of you were the ones that thought sneaking into this park was a good idea." She looked at him seriously. "I hope you know what you're doing, if anyone catches us, I'm annulling our marriage. Ain't no way I'm waiting for your ass when you're behind bars."

Pete looked offended and fell down next to her. "What makes you think I'll go to jail? As soon as anyone comes close, I'm leaving you in my dust."

She laughed and looked out towards the sky, to the stars twinkling and tree leaves swaying in the gentle breeze. "Because I'm not above crying and pointing fingers at anyone in particular."

Alison sobered in the silence, and leaned against Pete's shoulders. The rush of euphoria and hormones sobering up, as her mind travelled back to the fertility doctor appointment last month.

"I'm sorry." She said, not directing it to Pete, or anyone in particular.

Pete was silent for a time, not wanting to break the silence that was filled with the constant chirping of insects and sounds of animals surrounding the too clear plain of the park. "It's not your fault, you heard Dr. Pinniard. It happens to 6-10% of women, nothing you could have done. It's all part of God's plan"

His reassurances didn't make her feel any better, she was supposed to go into operation to remove the endometriosis mid-August, but knew her chances of conceiving were already too low to ever give Pete what he wanted.

"But this is what you wanted, Pete." She said, the wondrous sights of the night sky and foliage blurring together as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I just feel… feel… I don't know how I feel. I just know this shouldn't be happening. Not to us."

Pete reached around Alison's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "The only thing I want is you. I have you, this is something we can overcome, I know we can, and if God allows it, we'll have a kid, we'll adopt if we have to. But right now, let's relax and know that whatever happens, I have you, and you have me."

Alison smiled despite herself. "It's all part of God's plan, right?"

Pete smiled too looking straight at her. "Right."

Unbeknownst to the young newly married couple sitting in the beautiful Crows Creak National Park, their lied the power to turn their dreams into a reality.

 **17 YEARS, 10 MONTHS AND 22 DAYS LATER**

"…and I said 'face it cow, Stephen chose who he wanted and he chose right. So, if you're going to step in the way of true love, go ahead, but just know that he'll never want to even touch you again'."

Veronica laughed as she walked side by side with her posse. "Didn't you hook up with his brother at Maddie's party the other night?"

Brenda made a face as the group of four girls turned down a street. "Yeah, but that didn't count, we were on a break or something." She shook her head. "You're not supposed to turn on me, you're supposed to turn on 'back fat Sally' over there when she's trying to steal my man."

Britney from the back of the group chimed in. "Isn't Sally your cousin though?"

"That's not the point, do you know what that means? I have to beat her off him with a stick at my own house. She likes literally lives there now."

Veronica laughed again. "It's almost as if you're not living at your aunt's house while yours is fumigated." She teased, and flung one arm around Brenda's shoulder and the other around Sharlotte.

Brenda shivered. "Disgusting bugs, I swear to god if that house isn't debugged by my party this Friday I am going to lose it."

As they continued their walk through the small town of Crows Creak, Sharlotte spoke up. "Did you hear about Mr Jackson?" she asked.

Veronica perked up, suddenly very interested. Britney grunted. "Well yeah, everyone at school is talking about it. A teacher goes and gets murdered, it's not like he didn't deserve it."

Britney shivered and hugged herself. "I heard they found his body in the school's boiler room. They said they found his body by the door and his head near the boiler."

"Well I heard they found him under the bleachers with his eyes gouged out."

"That's total bullshit, I mean, people go to the bleachers every day, the boiler room would be the perfect place to hide a body.

Pursing her lips, Veronica looked thoughtful. "Do they know who did it?"

"My brother said they think it was his wife. Killed him to cover up her affair with Mr Lycher or something, I don't know. Can't we just be glad he's dead? Asshole can't fail me in biology anymore." Said Brenda as she sashayed to the front of the pack again.

"Who knew you were so caring, Brenda." Veronica drawled. Brenda smiled back and turned straight head high.

"Not everyone has my heart." She responded.

Silence overfell the group before Veronica spoke up. "I hope Mrs Jackson didn't do it. She's always been so nice to me."

Brenda sighed and looked straight at her. "And Veronica Donovan does it again and completely kills the mood. What are you going to do now Ve-Card?"

Veronica smiled and raised her hands in the air. "I'm going to Disney Land!"

The girls continued to walk, saying goodbye to Sharlotte and Britney as they turned down another street. "So, what's this I hear about you macking with Tyler Dawkins last weekend?" Brenda said when the other girls were out of earshot. Veronica looked at her best friend in open surprise.

"Who told you about Tyler?" she guffawed. Listing possibilities and taking them out of her mental will.

Brenda looked offended. "Not you, obviously. But seriously, did it happen or do I need to kick Tyler Dawkin's hot ass from here to the stadium."

Veronica laughed out loud again and bumped shoulders with Brenda, making her momentarily lose balance and step into the gravel road. "We may have kissed, and he may have slipped his tongue in, and I MAY have pinched that 'hot ass'. But that's it, I have my eye on some other dumb football player."

Brenda looked intrigued as they continued to walk past the foliage of Crows Creak National Park. "Juicy." She stated.

Veronica glanced at her friend through the corner of her eye. "I'm not telling you who. I want to make it through at least one crush without you scaring them off."

"No, not that, I mean Tyler's ass." She said as she lowered her voice. "Sounds juicy. Was it firm? Was it pure muscle?"

"You would not believe how firm it was. It was like a trampoline."

"That is so hot. "

Brenda started to ramble as usually did, and Veronica just listened as she usually did. But something was off. Looking deep into the National Park, or at least as far as the dead, burnt trees allowed, she saw the brittleness and fragility of the once acclaimed park. Wire fences erected around the perimeter, stretching for miles as signs threatened prosecution of those found within it.

Her mother told her about how beautiful the park was before her birth. That she and her father were one of the last to ever step foot inside the beautiful clearing before the whole area seemingly died overnight.

A flicker of something strange within the park caught her eye. Veronica slowed, trying to get another look, as the distant figure of a person made her stop entirely. She couldn't identify the figure, but she got the eerie sensation that they were looking straight at her.

Brenda's voice snapped her back from her trance. "Ve-Card, what is it?" Veronica turned to look at Brenda the nickname that'd normally annoy her went straight over her head, taking in her dark eyes before turning back to the figure.

"Do you see that?" she pointed, as Brenda stepped closer to have a look.

"What? The man?" Brenda asked stepping in beside her.

"No, Brenda, the naked leprechaun humping the tree. Of course, I mean the man."

Brenda inched closer as her eyes squinted. "Do you think he's a murderer?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and took her hand. "I don't want to stick around and find out. Let's go."

The girls power walked in silence as they started to reach a suburban area towards the edge of Crows Creak. Brenda snuck a look back and whimpered.

Veronica looked at her, hands still clasped together. "What?" she hissed and looked back as well, and how she almost shat herself.

The figure was behind them, now revealed to that of a man, a very attractive man in a trench coat albeit creepy, and he was pacing very quickly behind them.

Veronica had always been tall for her age, and though she was reaching 5ft8, and in no means bragging, very athletic. She was starting to panic that he'd catch up in no time.

"FUCKING LEG IT!" she screamed as she and Brenda hauled ass. Lungs burning and legs aching with each step, as she was yanking Brenda, a severely unfit girl along with her.

Veronica snuck a glance back, and stopped, pulling Brenda along with her. The man was gone, nowhere in sight. "He's gone." She said simply. Before looking at Brenda, hunched over and drenched in sweat. Her eyes narrowed. "How can you be that skinny and can't run more than 10 meters!" she demanded.

Brenda, in response, flipped her off.

Looking back at the park. Veronica grabbed Brenda's clammy hand and started to briskly pace back into civilisation.

"Next time," Brenda panted. "I'm running that bitch over with my car."

* * *

 **(Flip to first person, as I feel this might make Veronica grow better and I am too lazy to rewrite.)**

My parents weren't as worried when I told them about my near-death experience. Thought I was being over dramatic again. Which truth be told I did embellish the story a bit too much, but when you're being chased down in the woods by a strange man you do tend to say stuff like, 'running like a junkie in heat' and 'coming at us with a chainsaw or something' and even the occasional holding a severed head.

He wasn't doing any of that, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to stress how much distress I was in. I mean if I did die, who would keep my twitter alive? I had about 168 followers who would no doubt wonder where I disappeared to if I was ever skinned alive to use as a throw pillow. A totally cute one, I will admit.

Not to mention they convinced me I couldn't exactly call the police on a man who, let's face it could have been minding his own business. The more I thought about it, the less I worried. It was like a thing, where I just became too tired or bored to work up the motivation to care that I could've been an extra from a slasher film. It's totally fucked bro.

My mum and dad sit at the bench in the kitchen, my dad in all his balding glory is reading yesterday's newspaper and my mum is getting a head start on dinner tomorrow night, for some reason.

I look at her suspiciously. "Are you dying?" I ask, as she looks up from the lasagne she's currently mincing or something. I don't know cooking terms except eating and ordering. "Is that why you're recreating the Last Supper?"

Her blonde hair tied into a bun, she mockingly sticks her tongue out. "I didn't want to worry you. And besides if I'm going, I'm taking you and your father out with me."

I nod, a smile on my face. "As it should be, I'd hate for you to go to hell without at least a little slice of heaven." I say as I curtsy.

My mother smiles and laughs and continues on a meal fit for the Brady Bunch. My mother is a beautiful woman, smart too. I obviously take after her, with the blonde hair and brown eyes. My father says that her womb was like a cloning machine.

He also used to say that Budapest was the capital of India, so I don't usually take his word for it. But he is right about me being an almost perfect replica.

"You're looking at me." She said, eyes not leaving her cooking.

I sit positively aghast. "A daughter cannot just admire her role model and best friend."

"A daughter can, you however, can't."

"Maybe because you raised me to rebel against the machine. Say no to war and government analysis and all that jazz."

"That made no sense."

"Your face makes no sense."

"Done." My father says as he lies his newspaper back on the bench. "Now nobody can say that I don't know less than at least 40% of current European economics."

My mother looked back at him before returning to the lasagne. "Nobody will say that, darling."

He grinned as he stood up and started to kiss her neck. "That's because no one can, babe."

I retched as some serious PDA occurred in my kitchen. "Gross! Let me leave the room first." I say as I dash out to the sound of my parents laughing and my father's voice shouting out to me. 'What's her problem?'

I withdrew to my room trying my best not to throw up at the sound of my mom's giggles and the sound of what I can only assume to be a walrus calling for a mate. All I know is to not touch anything in the kitchen for the next couple days.

I love my parents, and they love me more than I think I may actually realise sometimes. I'm not trying to brag, but I am a blessing. My mother was basically infertile, and was about to have an operation that would've basically rendered her incapable of having kids ever.

When all of a sudden, she became pregnant with me and no more endometriosis, but that's where it ended. No more kids after the one that really should never had happened. I'm a gift from God, himself.

I laid down on my bed when my phone buzzed, another text from Brenda. Sometimes she can message me for hours and not know I wasn't on the other side. I really need to find out what her minutes are, my phone honestly can't even call my parents without asking for more money. Like I ain't no pimp, I'm not about that life.

I manage to check Twitter and tweet "almost died w/ _ItsBrendaB!tch_ , there are worst ways to go", before checking Facebook and eventually MySpace. It's been a while since I've been on my page, but I'm certain it'll come back in 2011 at least.

Falling on my bed, I managed to doze off, only waking up when my mother came in to tell me they were going someplace fancy and a strict warning not to eat the stuff in the fridge. I just lifted my head slightly and mumbled an "Alright Alison." Which truth be told sounded more like ' _Al't Ason'_.

When she left, my mind started to wander in and out of consciousness. I blinked and suddenly, my room quickly turned into a beautiful clearing, green leaves swaying below a great clear sky, the sound of silence almost deafening, yet I heard everything from the brook to the birds.

I've had this dream for as long as I could remember. It resonated with me, filled me with a sense of peace and longing, and made me feel complete. I saw children playing in the grass, brothers and sisters frolicking amongst nature, one with it all. A couple of the children turned and smiled at me, and for however briefly at peace I felt, the clouds would darken the sky and the frightened children scurried off, and the loneliness crept back in.

When I woke up, my clock read 12:08 am. Sharp pains in my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten since I've been home. A travesty in itself. I mumbled as I made my way out of my room and to the kitchen.

"I hope she cooked me dinner, or I am going to get hella pissed."

"We wouldn't want that." A voice said from the darkness of the kitchen.

I turned quickly to face the voice, a shrill squeal working its way up my throat before a soft hand clasped itself around my mouth. From the moonlight leaking through to the kitchen the face of a woman was illuminated, standing taller than me. Her dark hair fell like tendrils across her shoulders.

The woman cooed, eyes so dark that they looked like empty sockets. Familiarity struck me like a bad taco, as I mumbled beneath the clasped hand. "Mrs Jackson?"

"Shhh, darling. I'm not here to hurt you, I would never hurt you." With her other hand, she brushed a lock of hair that was sticking to my forehead. "You're like sugar and spice and everything nice. If only you knew your full potential." She cooed. My heart was racing and fear gripped my brain like she had her cold fingers on that as well.

She looked me over seriously. "This is the only way I could see you. In the dead of night. I'm here to warn you Veronica. Warn you of impending doom." I could feel my brow raise incredulously. What is psycho-bitch talking about. "I'm going to let go, and I need you to trust me and not make this anymore weird than it already is."

She slowly lowered her hand. I looked her hard in the eyes and thought about my next words very carefully, after all, this bitch is crazy. "Bitch, are you mental or something?" Not my most eloquent moment, I'll admit, but it shocked her into silence. "You break into my house, hold me hostage and think me screaming for help would make things weird? That train has left the station and probably hit an old granny."

Mrs Jackson smiled gently, "I've always admired your way of thinking, Veronica. So, youthful. But very vulgar, you should work on that before you go off into the real world, nobody wants to hire a potty-mouth."

My eyes widen, and I guffaw loudly. "And nobody would want to hire a murderer, and here we both are." I retort. Her eyes soften, as tears well up. And I actually start to feel bad.

Mrs Jackson looked down before, looking me directly in the eyes. "Veronica, please. I didn't kill Michael, you have to believe me, I didn't kill anyone." She let go of me and backed away leaning against the counter. "But I know what did." She said.

I can feel the confusion on my face. "Who?" I ask and the grimace on her face looks painful.

"Not who," she says as she takes a step closer. " _What_." She grips my hand, and I'm tempted to pull away, but this is Mrs Jackson. My favourite teacher, the only one in that hellhole who actually tried to put up with us in a town so obsessed with heritage and other petty bullshit. "It wants to hurt a lot more people. It'll never be satisfied."

My throat turns dry as I silently open my hand. Mrs Jackson gets the message and releases it and takes a step back. "What can I do?" I ask. Automatically knowing that I will regret it later.

She smiles so wide, that her teeth in all their pearly whiteness look like fangs. I will definitely regret this.

* * *

I wake up, dead-tired after training last night with Mrs Jackson, who insists on being called Rose. As it turns out I am spectacularly gifted in the impossible, an astute addition to my now glowing resume.

 _-Karate master/alleged psychic_

 _-Accomplice to an alleged murder suspect_

 _-Hunter of the forces of evil_

 _-Smartass extraordinaire_

The last month has been nothing but physically and mentally draining, as Rose puts me through rigorous exercises to hone my physical and mental capabilities. I can now judo-chop like a stiff G.I Joe doll and round-kick harder than a kangaroo.

Rose keeps promising to train me in the 'powers' she claims I have, but after a full month of nothing kung-foo fighting and sudoko's, I am beginning to have my doubts. But Rose has been great, I am faster, stronger and more aware than I have ever been in my life.

I walked into the kitchen, where my parents were thankfully not present. I silently creep around, grabbing muesli and some fruit before tying my hair up into a messy ponytail. Rose had told me that long hair is going to get in the way in a real fight, so I've been considering just cutting it short.

Before I get a chance to sneak out the front door, I'm stopped by mom. "Why are you leaving so late?"

I roll my eyes and curse my luck, as I attempt to side step her out the door. "Just a bit late, Alison, not a big deal."

Her eyes widen and her face looks like she's about to explode. "Not a big deal?! Your vice-principle called, you've been late the past two weeks! What have you been doing up there?"

"Nothing!" I shout back, now just desperate to leave. "I have to get to school!"

She snorts but refuses to move out of my way, and now I'm starting to get pissed off. "You're two hours late, another twenty minutes won't hurt! What's going on, is it a boy? Is it drugs?"

"No! And if it was it is none of your business! If you weren't such an overbearing hag you would realise this is my life, not yours!"

My mother says nothing and I take this time to go around her and storm out the door, ignoring her shouts of "Veronica! _Veronica_!" and especially ignoring the little niggling at the back of my mind, that doesn't leave me, even when I walk through the double doors of my school.

Students of Crows Creak High part like the red sea as I walk through the halls, feeling tired and miserable. These same students that would have bowed down and sucked my toes, not that I'd let them, but the option is nice, not even a fortnight ago. Rose would tell me that I command fear and respect now. I'm starting to think that's true now. The fear bit, anyway.

As I make my way to my locker, I attempt to unlock it, but unfortunately someone must have told it that I called it a stuck-up bitch and now its locked up tight like a wallflower. Losing my patience, I grip the lock and pull it roughly, breaking it and granting me victory.

"Yes." I mumble before throwing it haphazardly into the crowd of students and opening the door. I slowly come to the sinking sensation when books that are definitely not mine are situated nice and neatly. "Oops." I mutter before going one locker to the left and opening that one.

"Veronica!" I jump as Brenda, Britney and Sharlotte approach from behind me. "Where the hell have you been? We had a meeting this morning at 7 sharp, we needed to decide whether we should change our uniforms to gold and green to green and gold for the Cheerpionship at the end of term."

I softly thudded my head on my locker before turning around and facing them. With a smile and a wave I greet them. "Hiya guys."

The girls retreat a step. Brenda grips my chin, her long nails digging into the skin. "You look terrible. Have you been sleeping at all?"

Britney steps forward and peers at my face closely. "Are you," she whispers. "On drugs?"

Sharlotte snorts. "No way does Veronica do drugs." She laughed before sobering. "Wait, do you?" As she leans in closer to my face she whispers. "Do you have any?" and looks around suspiciously.

My face twists into a scowl. "What? No, I'm not on drugs! Why does everyone think that I do drugs?" I say a little too loudly, as students turn and look.

Brenda notices too and shouts at them. "What are you lot looking at? Fuck off!" Before turning her attention back towards me. "I don't know what's going on, but if you're in trouble you have to tell us." She says as she grabs my hand.

I look down at it and rip my hand out of her grip. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Leave me alone." I say forcefully as I turn back around.

"Veronica, please, we only want to help, we're worried abou-" I cut of Sharlotte with a snarl.

"I said I'm fine, now go take your stupid fucking voice with your stupid fucking name and go find some grass to smoke you dumb hippie!"

The girls stand shell-shocked for a moment before red floods Sharlotte's face and storms off, with Britney following closely calling her name.

It wasn't until Brenda looks at me, with disappointment and disgust clear on her face, that I started to feel shame creeping up my mind.

"You're demented." She said, as she turned and followed after the other two.

"I-" I said as the words died in my throat as I lost sight of my friends disappearing in the crowd of students. Regret filled me, I can't believe I talked to them like that, I can't believe I talked to my mother like that, but I steeled myself. There was something happening in this town, and it was my job to protect everyone in it. It had to be me.

"Hey!" a voice broke me out of my reverie, as a boy came up to the right of me and shouted. "Who broke my lock?!"

* * *

After school, I felt a very strong disinterest to go home and having to actually look my mom in the eyes after calling her a hag. I headed straight to the home of Rose and the late Mr Jackson. I knocked on the door, looking around me to see if I had any spectators to the freak show I now called my life.

After several agonising moments, Rose answered and ushered me in. Before I could say anything, Rose spoke up. "They found another body," she said hurriedly. I walked into the living room, where I saw suitcases lining up against the couch. "They think it was me, I have to get out of town for a while."

I glared at the ground and walked into her lounge. "Right, because nothing says innocent more than a cloud of dust and an airplane ticket."

Rose threw me a dirty look as she shrugged on her coat. "I am forced out of my home by people who would never understand what's underneath their very noses, and you want to crack jokes?"

I raise my hands in surrender. "Sorry…" I mumble.

Rose's glare softens and she comes over and rests a hand on my cheek. "I wish I could teach you more about your powers, but you're going to have to manifest them by yourself. Just remember the exercises I gave you and you'll be out there taking the world by storm." She smiled, and I had to try my best not to be repulsed by the contact.

I may have started training program with Rose reluctantly, and I'll admit, crazily fast, but she understands me, she makes me feel stronger, important, but there is another side of people Rose has helped me realise. That people are conniving and manipulative, and they will do whatever it takes to abuse what you can offer them, it's the least I can do to help her find whoever killed her husband.

Swallowing roughly, I give her a small smile as uncertainty rakes through me. "You can count on me." I say, and it's as if she doesn't believe it either, as her smile drops slightly.

"Quite…" She looks at her watch and gathers her cases, before looking at me again. "Goodbye Veronica, catch this bastard for me."

I nod and she walked, almost waltzed out the door. I will catch the monster preying on my town.

* * *

Since terrible, frightening old me was friendless, and let's just say, 'too proud' to call her parents for a lift, was left to walk from Rose's back to my house, which took me through Crows Creak National Park again. I was to agitated and wired.

Narrowly missing the police, who decided then would be a good time to either interrogate or arrest Mrs Rose Jackson for the murder of a harmless shopkeeper in the town market, who was apparently killed with the same M.O as Mr Jackson himself.

Was it the same guy? What evidence do I have except the ones that was basically spoon-fed to me by a suspect. That sounds to be like a conflict of interest and completely biased. But what evidence was there that Rose was the murderer. Why would she want a protégé to help catch the murderer, the murderer which she maybe.

And if she wasn't the murderer, what would she know about the entire thing, besides the whole 'the monsters under your bed are real' schtick.

My brain was beginning to hurt, and my fists were starting to clench and unclench subconsciously.

I need to punch something.

I look out into the brush of the park again and it's almost as if the angel's themselves delivered him unto me as an apology for heaven dicking me over for the last month. The man from woods that chase me and Brenda. The man in the trench coat.

He's looking at me now, not moving just standing there like before in almost the same place.

"Bingo." I say as I jump over the wire fence, ignoring the sign warning me of federal persecution. I stalk closer and closer. Soon I'm a couple metres away. "You messed with the wrong chick, dude." I say as I get ready to swing a punch straight at him.

He moves amazingly fast, too fast to be human as he dodges it quickly.

He tilts his head and narrows his eyes. "This is very unwise." He says.

I see red as I straighten my posture again, like Rose taught me. "Your face is unwise." I retort and swing again, he dodges again and comes around behind me. I turn just as quickly.

"That does not make any sense."

"Shut up!" I yell and start swinging again. He dodges swiftly, I keep throwing punches, aiming for his face but he's too damn fast. "Stay still so I can hit you!"

He stops and I'm finally able to land a hit, straight into his jaw. Except it hurts like a motherfucker and my whole fist is on fire. "God fucking dammit!" I scream and look straight up at him. "Jesus Christ! What was that!"

His eyes darkened and he took a stance in the first time since I started assaulting him. "Do not take the Lord's name in vain." He claimed as he stepped closer. He grabbed my shirt and threw me into a tree and I swear all I saw were cartoon stars.

I struggled to my feet my hand gripping the dead tree and pulling off bark. I kicked out when he got closer but he caught my leg and shoved me down to the floor. My eyes rolled back inside my head as I tried to crawl away.

"You should not have interfered in my mission." I look up and I see three men who look exactly alike and wearing the same stupid trench coat looking down at me.

"I see how it is," I slur. "You're too scared to fight me alone, so you brought your brothers for help." I laughed as I sat up, but ended up falling the other way. "You coward!"

Suddenly all three faces meld into one, as he looks at me curiously. "You have a concussion." He states.

I grin, but it takes too much effort. "Your face is a concu-" I stop as bile forces itself out of my mouth. When I stop violently puking, I see him turn and walk away. "Come back, you murderer!" I shout and struggle to my feet. "I won't let you harm anyone ever again!"

He stops suddenly, his face mildly interested. "What murderer?" he says.

I bark a laugh that burns my throat as I slowly take a step forward. "The demon who's been killing the people of MY town. I won't let you get away with this!" I claim as I focus on a branch on the ground.

If I can't hit this guy, I'm going to have to improvise. The harder I look at this branch, the more my head starts to throb, but as if answering my prayer, the branch lifts off the ground slightly, and I rejoice slightly. I turn my attention to the trench coat dude and aim it straight towards him.

Like a rocket, the branch catapults and impales him through his gut. Not exactly what I was aiming for, but it's a win, I think.

That is until the trench coat dude snaps it and removes the piece from his body. He looks up, his seemingly innocent and albeit the tiniest look of amazement is gone and replaced with wrath.

Suddenly, attacking a stranger whom my mentor believed to be a crazy demon hell-bent on murder was not the best idea I've ever had.

He strode towards me, legs long and powerful then the graceful and conservative movements he made earlier in the admittedly one-sided fight. He gripped me by my jacket, slightly above my left breast and heisted me up.

His eyes like thunder and lightning, everything about him seemed to glow as shadows of wings sprouted from behind him. "Now that was very unwise." He said as he hefted me higher. I will be honest, I almost wet my pants and squealed like a pig to the slaughter. "You have delayed me long enough in my search. Begone." He commanded as he drew a silver blade out of nowhere.

Scared out of my wits and trying to focus on everything around me, to mimic the whole branch hover thing, I found I could focus on nothing. I just want to go home and you, know. Not die.

His face softened and the amazement was back as everything started to bleed pure light.

"You?" he muttered but before he could say more, I was back in my room, staring at my ceiling and wondering out loud.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

After staying still for an hour, unable to do anything but stare, I went to the living room, my gaze flickering to anything they could settle on for more than 5 seconds. There was a ringing in my ears that hasn't died down since I 'teleported' back to my room.

At first, I thought I had died and gone to heaven, but my face and head and everywhere else for that matter still hurt like a truck played ring-around-a-rosie on it. I could be in hell, but I deemed it too nice to be the torturous fire and brimstone pit the bible preached.

The ringing subsided into voices in the kitchen. "She should have been back by now. Where is she? Pete we have to go find her or or call the police."

"Allie, calm down, we'll go out and look, okay, Brenda said she'll have a look at the west end of town with Britney and Sharlotte. We'll find her."

I walked in dazed and confused. "Mom," I mumbled as they both turn towards me. "Dad?"

"Veronica!" They both shout and hurry over.

"Oh, Veronica," mom cries as she runs her hand over my face. "What happened to you? Don't you ever worry us like that again!" she demanded as she pulled me into a hug. I felt something wet on my shoulder before I realised they were my mother's tears.

"Honey, where were you?" dad asked. The words refused to come up, as I looked them in the eyes. I started to cry and sob.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I cried into their arms. "I'm sorry…" I repeated to no one at all. I think they understood that too.

* * *

I laid in bed, while my dad checked on me in five minute intervals I listened to my mom call a plethora of people to tell me I was home bruised and battered, but safe. The police came to take a statement. Men and women who I grew up around expressing concern for my safety and wellbeing. I was touched, I truly was, but I said nothing about what happened. Who would believe 'a demon did it'?

I was alone.

My parents left for their own room, and all the company I had were my thoughts. It really sucked to be me right now.

"Hey there beautiful." A voice said from my window. I sat up quickly, grabbing for a butter knife I had managed to slip past my mom earlier.

"Easy there," Rose said, as she leaped over the sill, her coat draping across the sill. "I'm here to help."

"Rose?" I asked confused. "I thought you already left the Creak."

She laughed as she sat at the foot of my bed. "It's a bit hard when there are cops crawling around town like rats." Her face straightened. "Who did you say attacked you?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "I-I didn't." she looked straight through me, her dark eyes seemed impossibly black tonight.

"It was the demon, wasn't it?"

I looked away, suddenly feeling stupid and childish. "I thought I could take him." I said. "I was wrong."

Rose curled her fingers into my hair and stroked the side of my face. "Tch tch, it's okay sweetie, we'll get him next time. You just need to train more."

I looked up at her this time. "I can't do it, Rose." I said between a whisper and a shout. "I almost got myself killed, my parents would die if something happened to me."

Rose smiled, although it didn't quite seem sincere. "Nothing will happen to you. You can be strong, you can be powerful. Demons like him will only serve to be a hindrance when you learn to control that power."

I started to nod, I hate feeling powerless, defenceless. "I can make this world a safer place."

Rose nodded with me. "You can make this world a better place." She corrected. I smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "And who knows, in a month or two, you can lift more than a branch." My smile started to die.

Rose grasped my hand as she started to babble. "You can lift a man, a car," she elbowed me jokingly. "An elephant. All you need is to come away with me tonight and I'll-"

"How do you know I used my power out there?"

Rose's chatter died down. "What?" she asked.

I looked over at her severely. "You said 'branch'. How did you know I lifted a branch?"

"Ah, well, that's because, um. You did it in training! I saw that was the only thing you were able to lift. I assumed-"

"You _assumed_ wrong!" I cut her off. "That was the first time I ever used the mind trick thing." Realisation started to dawn on me. How could I be so stupid? "You were there! In the park when he was beating on me!"

Rose glared at me. "Veronica-"

"You saw me attack him, and what did you do? Just watch? Was it a nice show? Did you grab some popcorn and Mr Lycher and make a date out of it?"

Rose grabbed my hand. "Veronica, I only wanted to see you grow stronger. How could you learn if I was constantly praising you for mediocrity? You had to learn and you had to learn fast. I was in complete control."

I yanked my hand out of her grip, standing out of my bed. "Don't touch me!" I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't believe I let you sweet-talk me, to train me!" I glared at her again, wanting nothing more than to smash her pretty face in with a baseball bat.

"Leave!" I demanded. "Now, before I call my parents."

Rose stilled, before a wide smirk covered her face, like a viper ready to strike. "And what will you do when I cut into your dear mommy and daddy like I did my husband? Like poor Patrick Calderoy in the market square?"

I froze in my spot. Paralysing fear coursing through my blood as the realisation strikes dread into my soul. "… _what?_ "

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say was," Rose sashayed towards me, as she shrugged out of her green coat and into a provocative lacy black dress, bent down and whispered in my ear. "I will kill everyone who ever loved you, hell, I'd kill everyone who ever said hello to you."

She stood up straight her tall frame towering over me. "And all you have to do to stop me, is shut the fuck up, and come with me now."

Fear was over riding my emotions, but underneath it all was pure rage. Rage for falling for all of her sweet bullshit and charm, rage for being duped in the first place and the most unforgivable feeling of knowing that I allowed this skank to threaten my friends, to threaten _MY FAMILY_.

"No." I whispered.

Rose recoiled. "No?" she mused. She bent towards me again. "What do you mean ' _no'_?"

I looked straight at her, and light began to shine everywhere, and her face was illuminated, gone was the sweet and slim face of Rose Jackson, and in came the face of a surprisingly beautiful grotesque monster, with black pits for eyes.

Grabbing her by the face, I squeezed and pulled off what I supposed was a nose. She screamed a loud shrill wail, that made the whole house quiver on its foundation, as putrid goo fell from the gouged 'whatchacallit'. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled down, exposing the right side of her face as I sent a volley of punches and finishing it off with a knee to the face.

I let go as she crashed into the side wardrobe, frames, decorations and paraphernalia rained down like rain on top of her.

" _YOU STUPID BITCH!_ " she roared as she wiped blood on her dress. She wasted no time, in a counter attack as she flung into me landing hits in my gut and face as we knocked down my door and tumbled into the hall, where her assault begun.

Her punches hit hard as hard as bricks with a super strength knocked me into the walls. I grunted and groaned with each hit, but trust me, I gave as good as I got. With an uppercut, I knocked her to the floor and grabbed her leg which I then began to use to swing her out and across from the dining room, knocking over the table and chairs. The ethereal light that surrounded me intensified.

Hurried footsteps came from across the other side of the house, as my parents entered the room. With a power, I once thought impossible I gestured to the doorway that stood between my parents and the battered dining room and swung it close from 8 metres away.

I could hear them beating at the door, calling my name desperately. It broke my heart. I turned to look at Rose, but the monster had already made her way over and started to punch and elbow. She knocked me into the lounge room, over the coffee table and shoved me into the television. I collapsed, the weight of the tv falling on top of me.

Rose cackled. " _You think you can beat me?_ " she demanded. " _I was an angel, one of His almighty warriors! You aren't even a fraction of what He was!_ "

I stood up and dusted broken glass off of me. "Oh my god, your voice is so annoying!"

I leapt at her again, kicked out her legs and dealt two heavy blows to her temples. Black ichor covered my fists with each laceration I cause to her face. I felt confident, I laughed. "Not so pretty now Rose, are we?"

With screech she whipped out a something sharp and something _very_ shiny. I jumped back, narrowly avoiding getting bisected with the same blade trench coat guy had.

I looked at it in shock. "That's cheating."

" _All's fair in love and war, sweetie._ "

She swiped again and again, this time I was on the run, as I slowly started to get lethargic, and the light that followed me through room to room, started to dull. Finally, she got me, slicing it across my side in a shallow cut. I screamed as the pain burned and flashed with agony as I collapsed holding my side tightly.

The blood rushing through my body almost drowned out the cries and pleas of my parents, begging for the life of their daughter. I grimaced as I felt her stand over me and the smugness that radiated from her.

Her iron grip made itself in my hair as she forced my head up. "Lilith would have been pleased with this development." Rose grinned down at me. "Ah well." She mused.

Fear began to choke me again. "P-please Rose." I hated myself for crying, but this psycho-bitch is about to kill me. I began to babble.

She shushed again, and the begging died on the tip of my tongue. " _Awwww I've reduced Him to tears, now this is definitely amusing. Don't worry I won't hurt you,_ " She pulled me up harshly, my toes wobbling on the floor as she made long strides towards the back door. " _Much._ "

"Let her go, Rosier." Another voice broke through the house, this one masculine and gravelly.

Rose stopped, and looked at the new addition to my new-found pain and torment. Clad in a suit and a long trench coat, was the man from earlier.

I laughed despite myself. "Of course, welcome to the party." I said, but with the breaks between words and the crying, I think my sarcasm went unnoticed.

She stopped, a frown on her face. " _Leave Angel!_ " She commanded. "This is no business of yours." Rosier took a step back, almost in fear, or maybe that was the world spinning around me.

The man stood tall, his slim body seemingly taking up most of the room and this did nothing to calm me. At this point in time, pissing myself seemed like the best possible outcome at the moment.

"I said, let her go." He spoke. Rosier faltered and looked ready to jump the trench coat dude, before she gripped my hair tighter and threw me in between her and him, before vanishing in a whirl of shadows.

Lying paralysed in the middle of my lounge room was not the most flattering thing I've ever done. But it was pretty damn close. Silently, the man stood over me and looked me up and down. Apparently my half-terrified, half-catatonic state was sufficient to warrant the stranger to help me up.

"Are you hurt?" His gravelly voice asked, as he then proceeded to touch my broken wrist.

The frustration and fear surfaced to the forefront of my emotions and I began to cry heavily. "Well, lying in a pool of your own blood isn't fun. Who knew?"

"I'll try to heal you."

He pressed his hand into the cut, and I cried out. "What's the big-" I stopped as relief replaced the absolute agony. "…deal?" I finished weakly.

The light faded into nothing and my parents smashed down the door.

" _VERONICA!_ " mom screamed as my dad aimed a very large shotgun at trench coat dude.

"DAD! STOP!" I yell as I get between my dad and trench coat dude. "He saved me. It was… Mrs Jackson, she came through my window and tried to kill me… she tried to earlier today… but, but…" I broke down in tears for the second time that day, as my parents huddled around me.

"He would have saw her break in and come in to help." I blubbered. Soon my parents were faced away from the trench coat dude. I looked straight up at him, my tears stopping for a moment as I nodded at him.

My mom sobbed as she hugged me tighter. "I'm never letting go of you again." She promised, and that just made me feel even worse.

* * *

"Hey Sharlotte," I said as I met them in school the next day. The girls turned from their lunch table and sat up abruptly.

"Veronica!" they shouted and surrounded me in a huddle.

Brenda grabbed my shoulder "We were so worried! First you disappear then you reappear with blood all over you and-"

"I know," I interrupted. "I'm sorry. For everything, I was such a mega bitch."

Britney laughed. "You kind of were."

"Britney!" Brenda hissed.

Britney looked affronted. "…she was."

I laughed. "No, it's okay, I just." I sighed. "I want you to forgive me. Especially you Sharlotte." I turned to look at her.

Sharlotte smiled. "That's okay, but for future reference, I'm not a hippie, I'm bohemian."

I grinned and lunged my arms around their shoulders and pulled them into a hug. "You're all the best."

Brenda smirked. "We know."

* * *

And here we were again. Walking down the gravel road. Down past the Crows Creak National Park. Brenda talking about Stephen and Stephen's brother finding out about each other, about how hot the new foreign exchange student was and how firm Tyler's hot ass was. This was normal, this was nice.

As we walked past the clearing, I felt him there. Trench coat dude was there staring at me. Looking into my soul, I could feel him closer than last time, and this time with a burning heat in his hand. I look to Brenda and smile before she realises I'm not walking in step with her.

"Veronica," she says hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

I look out again at trench coat dude. "There's something I need to talk to him about."

"No, not again. Don't Veronica."

I raise my hands up, "It won't take long. I just need to go find out who he is. I'll be right back before you know it."

Brenda nods, and picks up a heavy branch of the ground. "Call me if he gives you trouble."

I nod. "You always have my back." I smile.

She smiles back and hefts the branch higher. "And I always will, girl."

I cross the fence and walk over to trench coat dude. He's studying me again, and even from here I can feel the heat resonate of his hand.

"Rosier will come after you." He says.

I grin at him. "What? No hello? No, how are you? Not even a kiss?"

He shifts uncomfortably for a second and I snicker. "Rosier is a fallen angel. The angel of tainted love and seduction. You will never be free of the temptation that he offers you." He pauses and looks toward Brenda, who's practicing swinging the branch and keeping a close eye on us.

"And neither will any of them." I finish for him. "I know the gist." I tuck a blonde piece of hair behind my ear.

Trench coat dude's gaze is intense. He looks me straight in the eye. "What are you going to do?"

I shrug and look at Brenda, and smile for what feels like the last moment of happiness I will ever get.

Slowly, I bring the bright light from the other night out and let it expand. I can control it better now, this needs to be controlled, so I'm not at the mercy of things, like Rosier ever again. I concentrate and soon the light expands and I feel it touch every corner of Crows Creak, and everyone in it.

When the light dissipates, I collapse into trench coat dude's arms, and with a blurring vision look at Brenda. I see her stop swinging, look at the branch and drop it.

My heart starts to break as she starts to walk away from me and trench coat dude, as if going on her way like usual.

Trench coat dude helps me to my feet, as he nods. "I can feel it," he says. "You removed all memories anyone in Crows Creak ever had of you."

I nod weakly. "Even my parents." My voice cracks.

"I have not met many people who are capable of such things, but the two who I did have the fortune of meeting…" he trailed off.

I grin, although I feel incredibly close to tears. "Are they as screwed up as me?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "You'll see soon."

Trench coat dude lets go off my arm as I stand straight, the power which I just used does not feel like it'll be making an encore anytime soon. I cough awkwardly. "So," I sigh, trying to find the right words. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Trench coat dude looks at me straight in the eyes, the look of unabashed certainty and seriousness, as he reveals a small amulet in his hand, that is blazing a brilliant red and radiating immense heat.

"I am Castiel, and I think you may be god."

* * *

 **This is by far, the most words I have ever written ever. The use of 'ever' twice is in no way redundant and is an accurate measure of the point I am making. Quick disclaimers, I do not know if Crows Creaks is a real town, made it up and thought it sounded like one of those angsty paranormal tv shows like (for the sake of not saying the actual show and doing an 'I don't own yada yada, etc) The Werewolf Journals, Young Adult Dogman, The Blimptons, and Larry Dotter and all of his adventures in Pigspimples.**

 **Also I am Australian and I almost committed suicide writing 'mum' as 'mom', but because this is set in America, have to write in with American terms (no matter how stupid I find them). I'm also not sure how Americans spell 'metre', so I just went 'meter', it sounds weird to me, so I went with it.**

 **Also if the mythology and medical terms are wrong with Rosier and endometriosis, I wrote this on a roll, and made it in 5 hours, so a quick wiki search is all I need. Also the Michael Jackson bit in this story came as a surprise to me as well. Just writing names on the spot and all of a sudden, you kill off a pop sensation, again.**

 **Fair warning, I don't know where the story is going, just came to me on the spot, so I will not be consistent in uploading, but I'm going to try. Catcha next chapter chicos!**


End file.
